


Fire Emblem Harem

by YetAnotherJoJofan



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherJoJofan/pseuds/YetAnotherJoJofan
Summary: Laegjarn loves Kiran, but she isn't the only one. Is she willing to submit to Kiran in order to be with her?All of my knowledge of Fire Emblem comes from Fire Emblem Heroes, apologies if I screw something up.





	1. Chapter 1

Laegjarn walks the halls of the castle that serves as a base for the Order of Heroes at night. Most of the other heroes are sleeping, but sleep failed her again tonight. So much had changed in her life in the span of only a couple months, being summoned into a new reality where everything was so similar yet so different. In this universe, the Order of Heroes had won, led by a Kiran so unlike the one she had met previously.  
  
The Kiran she was familiar with was an old, bumbling fool of a man that led the Askran Kingdom to defeat against her father's forces, to great cost of lives from both sides, before disappearing to whatever hole he had crawled out from. And at the end, she had failed to protect what was most important to her, her sister Laevatein, when she was slain in a cruel, spiteful ambush that the other summoner had unleashed just before going missing.  
  
But this Kiran was a young woman and the greatest tactician she ever had the pleasure of knowing. But her kindness is what drew Laegjarn to her the most, kindness that made Kiran use the most complicated battleplans only to ensure that those under her command suffered minimal damage, kindness that made her undo the contract with any hero that asked for it, kindness that made her try to summon the relatives of the heroes in order to bring families together. And here, her sister was alive.  
  
Kiran, Kiran, Kiran.  
  
Shaking her head, Laegjarn tried to clear her thoughts of the woman from her head, but to no avail. The cold night air bit into her skin, a chill for most but a veritable blizzard for one like herself, that grew up in the scorching heat of Múspell, but all she could think about was if Kiran enjoyed the cold, or did she despise it as much as herself. Was Kiran sound asleep right now, in a pile of blankets, or was she tossing and turning in bed, plagued by worry? Would Kiran enjoy a cup of tea right now, or maybe someone to warm her bed? Or did she already had that someone?  
  
Laegjarn sighed. Of course she did. Titania. The mighty mercenary was Kiran's most trusted hero, one of the earliest to be summoned and leader of the main squad, in charge of the hardest battles and most arduous tasks. When not in a campaign they were inseparable, Titania was a bodyguard, friend and most likely a lover, though no one actually acknowledged them as such. But she had seen the lingering touches, the stolen looks, all the signs that they were more than friends.  
  
The clicking of heels on the tile floor broke her out of her thoughts, and the sweet scent carried by the wind indicated it could only be one person. Camilla, the lilac haired princess that Kiran had seen fit to be her partner. And, as always, the strategist was right. They dominate the sky together, striking down any foe that threatened their ground troops. Before she could say anything she was caught in a tight embrace, the heat from Camilla's body warming her even through the suit of armor.  
  
"My, my, such a frown doesn't belong in your beautiful face, my dear. If you have any troubles, I'd be happy to ease your burdens, partner."  
  
Honey dripped out of Camilla's words, and it didn't escape Laegjarn. She couldn't help but smile at the bewitching princess. They had become very close, and Laegjarn learned she didn't mind the skinship.  
  
"C'mon, tell me what is on your mind." Camilla pouted, pressing Laegjarn closer. "You can talk to me about anything"  
  
Laegjarn blushed deeply, feeling Camilla's enormous breasts against her back and the warm breath tickling her ear.  
  
"It's just that I... was thinking about Kiran."  
  
"That explains your glow, there is nothing more beautiful than a maiden in love."   
  
Sighing deeply, Laegjarn rested her head against Camilla's shoulder. There was no use in trying to hide anything from her partner.  
  
"I love her, but I don't know what to do... She already has Titania."  
  
"So confess. Who is to say a woman can only have one lover?" Camilla spoke softly, voice tinged with compassion. "You must not bottle your feelings for her."  
  
A simple truth, but it dawned on Laegjarn like a great revelation: _Who is to say a woman can only have one lover?_  
  
"Thank you, Camilla." Laegjarn broke the hug and kissed the princess on the cheek. "I will steel myself and confess my love to Kiran. If she rejects me, at least I'll be free from from worry."  
  
"You are welcome, my dear." Camilla smiled sweetly, tracing delicate fingers over Laegjarn's chin. "Just be ready for anything."  
  
"I will, Camilla. Thank you again." Laegjarn nodded before walking away with a newfound confidence, missing the predatory smile that Camilla flashed as she stared at her partner's thick ass swaying as she walked away. Things were evolving just like Kiran predicted, as always.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Summoner, Titania." Laegjarn greeted the pair, receiving a warm, affectionate smile from Kiran that sent her heart affluter and a curt nod from the mercenary. "May I have a word with you, summoner? In private."  
  
"Of course, Laegjarn. Lets go into my office. And how many times must I tell you to call me Kiran?"  
  
Titania bowed slightly and left them as Kiran led Laegjarn to her office in the fortress. The Múspellian did her best to steel her resolve, heart thumping in her chest. Kiran poured them both cups of water and sat in her usual chair in front of a massive table covered in maps, pointing to a free seat in front of her.  
  
"Sorry for the mess. So, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
Laegjarn took a deep breath, the smell of paper filling her nostrils, but when she opened her mouth no words came out of it. She hated herself right now, hated how indecisive she was, so different from her strong and brave normal self, but at the moment she could only stare at Kiran. The summoner had removed her hood, freeing her short raven hair, styled in a pixie cut, and giving Laegjarn a clear view of her delicate features, round brown eyes and clear, pale skin. Her breath hitched as Kiran frowned at her silence, getting up from the chair and sitting on Laegjarn's lap, stunning the brown skinned woman.  
  
"Laegjarn, talk to me." Kiran said, resting her hands on the Múspellian's armored shoulder. "What do you want?"  
  
"You." Laegjarn was emboldened by Kiran, grabbing the thin waist of the summoner. Kiran felt light, so light, to a seasoned warrior like herself. She could feel the warmth radiating from the smaller woman, and it took all of her strength not to kiss her. "I want you. I... love you, and thought you should know that, even if you are with another. But I assure you nothing will change between us, I will continue to fight for you, obeying your every order."  
  
"What if I want things to change between us?"  
  
Lost in a daze, Laegjarn couldn't believe her ears. Everything she dreamed of seemed so near now. She cleared her throat, and stared straight into Kiran's eyes.  
  
"In what way?"   
  
"I am not _with someone_. I have many lovers, and would be delighted to add you to my collection."  
  
_A collection of lovers_. Those words triggered something inside Laegjarn's brain, a primal hunger that set her every nerve alight with desire. Kiran's words meant that she viewed her lovers not as equals, but as sex toys, and her imagination began to run wild, thoughts of the petite woman dominating her, using her body for pleasure, treating her like and object made her wetter than she had ever been. Stammering, she struggled to get the words out but finally answered Kiran.  
  
"I... want to be your lover too... Please, Kiran.... take me. "  
  
"So eager." Kiran grinned before locking lips with Laegjarn in a dominating kiss, tongue wrestling control of the warriors soft mouth. Laegjarn was melting in her hands, giving her all into the sloppy, wet kiss. After a few minutes they parted, a strand of saliva stretching between their mouths, the Múspellian whimpering at the lost contact.  
  
"Just so that we are clear. You will not be my lover, you will be my sex slave. Do you agree?"  
  
Another vision entered Laegjarn's brain: She had a collar on and was eating out Kiran under the desk while she worked, plotting the next campaign. It felt so right for her to be in that position...  
  
"Yes... I agree."  
  
"Will you obey my every order, no matter how humiliating?"  
  
Laegjarn immediately saw herself naked save for her slave collar, crawling behind Kiran as the summoner made her rounds, talking with the other heroes. Some would look at her with horror, some with disdain, and a few with jealousy. But the only thing Laegjarn saw looking at this imaginary self was pride. This was who she was, a noble and proud warrior, a woman that got what she wanted, and she wanted to be Kiran's.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Come to my room at night for your initiation."  
  
A stunned silence befell Laegjarn as Kiran got up and went back to her own chair. She was sure the summoner would ravage her body, she needed it, but Kiran simply set to work. She was about to beg when it dawned on her: she had received her first order and, like a good little slave, she would fulfill it without question.  
  
"I will.... mistress."  
  
The devious grin and hungry eyes on Kiran told Laegjarn that she had hit the mark, and she left the summoner in her office, wishing the clock would tick by faster.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Laegjarn walked briskly, newly acquired high heels clacking against the marble tiles that led to Kiran's room. While her new owner had said nothing, she had gone into the city and purchased the new shoes and a set of lingerie she knew would make her voluptuous body even more delectable. White stockings, held by a matching garterbelt, framed her long, powerful legs. A tiny g-string that barely covered her snatch before disappearing between her juicy asschecks and a cupless bra that let her breasts bounce freely completed the set, though she had chosen to wear a coat to cover her body while she made her way to Kiran.  
  
Her heart thumped in her chest when she finally arrived, and a deep gulp of the cold night air didn't do anything to diminish her excitement. Knocking on the heavy door, Laegjarn was greeted by a smiling Titania who let her in without a word. The smell of sex assaulted her senses as she took in the large room. It was a massive suite, most likely the one usually reserved for the royalty of Askr, but her eyes were immediately drawn to Kiran, that was sitting in a bed with her legs open, two lilac-haired beauties, Sonya and Camilla, bobbing their heads up and down as they licked her pussy.   
  
The crack of a whip and a loud moan piked her curiosity, but she couldn't stop staring at her mistress. Kiran looked like a queen as she was pleasured by the pair, and envy gnawed at Laegjarn. She wanted to be the one to make Kiran cum, the one to taste her intoxicating juices and the one to make her cry in lust filled moans.  
  
"Mmm... Welcome, Laegjarn. Let's go over a few rules first, shall we? First, lose the coat."  
  
Camilla and Sonya both withdrew from Kiran's snatch, standing by the side of her bed as the summoner approached the new slave. The small woman walked around Laegjarn, pawing at her body, feeling the firmness of her tits, marveling at how her small fingers sunk in the abundant soft flesh of the warrior's thick ass. Oh, how much fun she would have with this great butt.  
  
"Rule number one: you will address me only as mistress. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, mistress."  
  
"Rule number two: you will obey my every order. You will cum when I tell you to cum, you will fuck who I tell you to fuck. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, mistress."  
  
"Good. Now introduce yourself to your fellow slaves."  
  
Laegjarn suddenly became very aware of the other women on the room, slowly turning around to face her new companions in sexual slavery. Behind her, the dark mage Tharja and her daughter Noire were tied together, naked and in a 69 position, while the Plegian mage Aversa stood above them, riding crop in hand. She could see clearly the red marks that crossed their bodies and their glistening cores. The incest was making her even wetter, a clear sign that even the most depraved wishes would be fulfilled in this room. Titania was still by the door, looking at her with clear hunger in her eyes, while Camilla and Sonya cling to Kiran's legs, eagerly waiting her introduction.   
  
Bending over, hands on her knees, and arching her back, Laegjarn presented her behind to her mistress and fellow slaves. She hadn't missed how much Kiran seemed to enjoy pawing her thick ass, so she swung her hips a bit, making it jiggle hipnotically.  
  
"My name is Laegjarn, a former princess and general of Múspell, but now I am merely a slave. I hereby pledge myself in sexual servitude to Kiran, and I hope we can all work together to worship her like she deserves."  
  
"Well done." Kiran clapped, lust clear in her face, and motioned to Camilla and Sonya. "Go get her warmed up for me. Titania, bring me a toy. Aversa, keep on punishing those disobedient sluts."  
  
A chorus of "Yes, mistress." rang in the room and Laegjarn waited with baited breath as the two impossibly busty women crawled to her, breasts swaying back and forth. When they reached their destination, Camilla wasted no time rising and capturing Laegjarn's lips in a fiery kiss while Sonya embraced her from behind, nibbling her ear. The scent of these women were intoxicating, and the feeling of the soft tits squishing against her back and front almost made her cum on the spot.  
  
"Look at how she squirms, Camilla." Sonya purred, loosening her embrace as she got on her knees, trailing kisses against Laegjarn's spine. "We barely touched her, and she is about to cum."  
  
Breaking the kiss, Camilla cupped Laegjarn's chin, a bridge of saliva forming between the pair of luscious lips, before leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I knew you would make the right choice, darling. Just follow mistress' orders and you will be rewarded with pleasure and love like you've never seen. But for now, let your dear old partner get you nice and wet."  
  
Laegjarn could only respond with a moan as Camilla began peppering light kisses down her collarbone before the Nohrian princess turned her attention to her bosom, locking her velvet lips around a stiff chocolate nipple, sucking the teat like she intended to milk it, while she played with the other one, pinching and pulling it to make the Múspellian melt in her expert hands. She switched back and forth between the two engorged nipples, giving every inch the attention it deserved.  
  
Sonya was busy kneading the fat ass in front of her, making it bounce and jiggle._ I can't wait to see mistress pound this slut. Maybe she will let me have a go once she is nice and gaping.._.. She easily snapped the g-string off, letting it fall to the floor, before parting the thick asscheeks to reveal the puckered rosebud. She began eating ass by licking over the asshole over and over, making it wet and sending shivers up Laegjarn's spine, before skillfully prodding her tongue in and out.  
  
"Remember, dear, no cumming until Mistress says so." Camilla said before she also went down to her knees, grabbing Laegjarn's powerful thighs for support. "Oh my, look at how wet you are! Your pussy looks so delicious, I can't wait to taste it!"  
  
Burying her nose in a small patch of green hair, Camilla wasted no time in finding Laegjarn's clit and flicking it with her tongue. She descend a bit more, lapping up the pussy juices and working her tongue all over the pussylips, and could feel the proud warrior start to buck her hips, moaning ever louder, fighting against her impending orgasm.   
  
Overwhelmed by skilled, restless tongues, the sounds of the mother-daughter pair moaning in pain and pleasure and the thick smell of sex, Laegjarn gripped Camilla's head, fingers digging into the purple hair, and bit her lips, struggling against the increasing pressure in her core. She searched for her mistress, hoping to see if she was enjoying herself and couldn't help a shocked yelp to see that Kiran now had a dick. No, she figured, it was a toy attached to her hip with a leather harness, and Titania was licking the fake shaft up and down.  
  
"Do you like what you see, slut?" Kiran teased, hands resting on the back of the mercenary head. "After I finish pounding this whore's throat I will fuck that fat ass of yours like you deserve."  
  
Laegjarn shivered, the plastic cock was massive, a foot long and three inches thick. To think such a monstrosity would enter her virgin backdoor seemed impossible, but seeing Titania close her lips around the tip of the toy before taking inch after inch into her gullet before her nose touched Kiran's crotch ignited a fire within her. She would be the best slave Kiran had, the best whore to ever grace her bed, but for that she needed more preparation, so she shoved her ass into Sonya's face, willing the mage to probe her deeper. Thankfully, Sonya indulged her growing passion, eating her asshole with all of her skill.  
  
"Come here, Laegjarn. I want you to see something."   
  
Legs shaking, Laegjarn slowly made her way to Kiran. It was clear what the summoner wanted her to see: the harsh facefucking she was giving Titania. The mercenary was gagging and chocking on the fake shaft, spit dribbling down her chin and unto her perky tits, as Kiran bounced her head up and down.  
  
"Put your hands around her throat, slut. Feel my toy stretch her, and don't be afraid to choke this whore, she loves it."  
  
The stark difference between the usually kind and meek Kiran, now casually ordering around the beautiful slaves to commit acts of debauchery, and the mighty mercenary that rode her white steed at the very front of the harshest battles, now on her knees getting her throat pounded, made Laegjarn's head spin. From behind, she closed her hands around Titania's throat, feeling her neck distend and bulge around the fake shaft, and the redhead squeezed her hands around Laegjarns, encouraging the Múspellian to choke her. Kiran's body glistened with sweat and she exuded such dominance that Laegjarn couldn't help but to crave more. She wanted to feel Kiran, to taste her, to fulfill her every perverted desire, to belong to her, body and soul, so she lost all inhibitions, helping her mistress facefuck the mercenary.  
  
"Mmmm..... That's the way, Laegjarn. Don't worry, Titania loves getting her throat ravished. Just see how she plays with herself."  
  
"I don't care what she loves, mistress. We all belong to you, use us as you want."  
  
"That's what I like to hear!"  
  
Kiran smiled brightly. Laegjarn had broken easily, as they all had. She didn't know if it was the power of the contracts or not, but it didn't matter. She had an harem of willing women to do her bidding, and she was going to make the most of it. She held Titania's head against her crotch, cutting all of her air supply, until the green eyes started rolling into her skull, before she yanked it off, the mercenary taking deep breaths to get her air back.  
  
"Let me hear you cum, Titania! Tell Laegjarn just how much you love being my sex toy."  
  
"Oohhh..... I love being mistress' toy...." The redheaded warrior was frantically working three fingers in and out of her sopping pussy, a mind-breaking orgasm building in her core. "Oh God.... mmmm... Nothing makes me happier than serving her.... Please.... watch me cum, mistress.... OH MISTRESS!!!!"  
  
Titania's body quivered as she came, toes curling and a look of utter bliss stamped on her face. The mercenary was the first hero summoned and also Kiran's first sex slave. She knew every nook and cranny of her mistress body, every quirk and fetish, and showing her lewd side to the new slaves was one of her favorite things in this new world. She basked in attention, the afterglow of her orgasm maximized by the way Kiran and Laegjarn stared at her, hungry and lustful eyes taking in every inch of her muscular figure.  
  
"Good girl. Remind me to reward you later, Titania. Now, Laegjarn, crawl over her and beg me to fuck you."  
  
The mercenary beamed with pride, and Laegjarn got on all fours and made her way to her mistress, instinctively swaying her hips to make her ass jiggle. When she reached Kiran, the summoner stood up and grabbed her short, green hair, tugging it sharply, before spitting on her new slave. The Múspellian moaned, delighted to be abused by her owner, and felt herself growing drunk on Kiran. From this close, she could bask in her warmth, her scent, her imposing aura, and was more than happy when the summoner smacked her face with the saliva-coated strap-on.  
  
"Didn't you hear me, whore?" Kiran hissed, still smacking Laegjarn in the face with the toy. "Beg."  
  
"Mistress, please..."  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Ohhh.... fuck my ass..."  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Mmm.... ruin me... please..."  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Since you asked so nicely." Kiran said with a smile. There was a true desperation in Laegjarn's eyes, she definetely wanted to be fucked into oblivion by her mistress. "Get up and bend over."  
  
Laegjarn hastily complied, putting her hands on her knees and sticking her ass out for her mistress. She purred in appreciation as her mistress pawed her ass, squeezing the firm globes and digging her nails into the brown skin. Kiran teased her, sliding the fake shaft in between her asscheeks, making the sex slave shiver in anticipation and grow even wetter, love juices now running through her thick thighs.  
  
"Titania, bring everyone here. I want you all to watch as I claim this whore."  
  
Biting her lips, Laegjarn watched as a small crowd formed in front of her, the other slaves watching with a mix of jealousy and excitement. The tip of the toy prodded her virgin backdoor, leaving her in a state of eager suspense.   
  
"Mistress, please..... fuck me!" The endless teasing frayed her nerves and she stammered with impudence. "I beg of you... let us show everybody just who I am... your toy."  
  
"So eager... " Kiran finally started pushing the toy into her slave, stretching her hole like never before. Laegjarn nearly howled in bliss, pain and pleasure mixing as her mistress granted her greatest desire, inch after inch disappearing into her asshole. Delicate fingers gripped her hair, pulling her head back to show the audience her face contorted in ecstay, while Kiran's other hand grabbed her thin waist.   
  
"Don't hold back, whore. Cum on my fake shaft as much as you want. I want to hear you shout!"   
  
Laegjarn felt her mistress bottom out, the toy now fully in her ass, before Kiran started sawing the toy in and out of her abused asshole. The summoner fucked her slowly at first, giving the slave time to adjust, but soon she picked up her pace, pounding the thick ass with all of her strength. The Múspellian was vaguely aware of the women in front of her masturbating to the show, faint moans reaching her ears over the smacking sounds of her ass.   
  
"Fucking take it, whore!" Kiran shouted. "Let me see you cum!"  
  
The warrior couldn't speak, her brain had turned to mush from the overload of pleasure, only guttural moans escaped her lips. She couldn't believe how good she was feeling, how such a small woman could pound her so hard, how right it felt for her, a proud princess and general, to be fucked in front of a crowd. No longer able to fight the pressure in her core, she came, hard, squirting her juices on the tile floor. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as her eyes rolled back into her skull as she rode the waves of a mind-shattering orgasm. She was broken out of her reverie by a sharp slap on her ass that sent it jiggling.  
  
"Stay with me Laegjarn. It's too soon for you to pass out, whore. Tell the others how you feel."  
  
Concentrating was hard for Laegjarn given how Kiran was still pistoning the girthy toy in and out of her ass, so she searched for her partner Camilla in the chorus of deliciously lewd comments in order to focus.  
  
_Look at that ass ripple, my god she is hot._  
  
_She has nice tits too, watch them bounce._  
  
_We should beg mistress to let her play with us, mother._  
  
_Keep going, my dear. You're doing great, mistress is loving your body._  
  
Camilla's reassuring smile, even as the lilac-haired princess fingered her own pussy with one hand and played with her breasts with the other, gave Laegjarn the focus and confidence she needed to speak. She was being fucked like a bitch, but she loved it and so did everyone else.  
  
"I.. unghh.... feel sooo gooood.... mmmm.... being mistress' toy.... and... oooh... and... I'm cumming for her... I'm cumming again!"  
  
Laegjarn's knees buckled as she came again, only Kiran's grip on her hair and body stopped her from sliding out of the strap-on face first into the floor.She could see a few of the others had came as well, given the hi-pitched moans and squirming bodies. Slowly, Laegjarn gathered her strengh and was able to stand up on her own, but much to her dismay Kiran started withdrawing the strap-on from her ass, pulling it free.  
  
"Can you still go, Laegjarn?" Kiran took a seat in the bed, clearly tired herself. "I'm not done with you, but if you're beat it's ok, we have all the time in the world."  
  
Kiran's concern wounded Laegjarn's pride. Seeing how fast the summoner switched back to her usual kind self stocked her fire even more, she needed more, needed to show her mistress more, needed for her to see that she was the owner of her body and soul.   
  
"A mistress should not be worried about her slaves." Laegjarn fell to her knees and grabbed Kiran's legs, her red eyes fixed on Kiran's brown ones. "If you want more, I will give you, and if I can't, just take it."  
  
"I'm glad you think that way, Laegjarn, but I love and cherish all of my slaves." Kiran petted Laegjarn's head, a surprising gentleness from someone that had fucked her brains out a few moments before. "Fucking mindless drones doesn't satisfy me, I want you to follow my orders only if you can."  
  
Almost tearing up, Laegjarn took a deep breath to compose herself. She felt unworthy of her mistress' love, but she had decide that this was the night were she would own her life, and for her that meant giving her all to Kiran.  
  
"Ravish me, mistress. Please, let me be consumed in this madness, let me keep on serving you with my body."  
  
"Then get up here and ride my cock. The rest of you, go back to playing with yourselves."  
  
The summoner laid back, content to watch as Laegjarn cradled her, aligning her dripping wet snatch with the toy and began to ride her, cowgirl style. Her hands immediately grabbed the bouncing tits, kneading the soft flesh and rolling the stiff nipples in her palm.   
  
"Faster, Laegjarn. Make this bed shake, whore."  
  
Laegjarn bent forward, gripping the sheets for support, and started moving her hips with all of her strength, nearly pulling out of the toy before slamming herself back down. In this position, her mistress is so close, her intoxicating scent, her inviting lips, her beautiful eyes all muddling the Múspellian's brain as she leans forward, breathing short, ragged breaths as another climax draws nearer. Kiran seems to read her mind, pulling her into a tight embrace, dragging her nails across the toned back, leaving scratch marks in the flawless brown skin. Her mistress' soft moans and hot breath against her skin sent Laegjarn into overdrive as she fought against her impending orgasm.  
  
"Do you want to cum, my pet?" Kiran pulled her closer, whispering in her ear. "Do you want to cum for me, Laegjarn?"  
  
"Yes.... please let me cum....."  
  
"Do it!" Kiran spanked Laegjarn's ass with both of her hands. "Cum for me, my beautiful slut!"  
  
A guttural moan escaped from Laegjarn's lips as she came hard, body quivering in her mistress grasp as she squirted again. She slumped into Kiran, almost exhausted, and her lips were caught in a dominating, sloppy kiss that lasted until Kiran began to ran out of breath.  
  
"Well done, slave. Now get this strap-on off of me and worship my pussy."  
  
Mouth watering at the thought of eating out her mistress, Laegjarn pulled herself out of the toy and kneeled by Kiran, struggling with the locks on the toy until she was finally able to remove it, revealing the dripping wet pussy. The scent of her arousal drove Laegjarn mad with lust, and as Kiran opened her legs the slave got into position, lying prone by her mistress.  
  
"Have you ever gone down in a woman before, Laegjarn?"  
  
"No." Laegjarn admitted, ashamed of her lack of experience. "I had a couple of partners... and they were all men, before tonight."  
  
"I guess we will have to teach you everything, then." Kiran said, motioning for the others to come to her. "Start by doing what you feel is natural."  
  
Breathing deeply, Laegjarn started by licking the folds, getting as much of the sweet nectar as she could, being careful to monitor her mistress moans, trying to find the right spots. The bed creaked as the other slaves arrived, Camilla and Sonya lying by Kiran's side, offering their gigantic tits to the mistress, that gladly took them into her mouth, alternating between sucking and licked at the pair. Noire and Tharja had each taken one of Kiran's foot to worship, licking the sole and sucking on the toes, while Titania and Aversa showered the summoner's perky boobs with love, placing gentle kisses on the flesh before gently teasing the nipple.  
  
Seeing all of the women together worshipping Kiran, offering their bodies for her pleasure, stoked her flames even higher._Yes, this is how it's supposed to be,_ she thought _we are all here to show mistress our love and devotion. We were summoned by her, and live to serve her_. Her tongue started working faster, making Kiran's moans higher, even if she was muffled by the copious amount of titflesh surrounding her head. The simple knowdlege that she was the one to make Kiran squeal with pleasure was nearly enough to make Laegjarn cum, the wet sounds of licking and sucking the other slaves were making only adding to her arousal.  
  
"Yes, that's the spot, Laegjarn." Kiran babbled between her moans. "Use your hands, make me cum. Mmmm.... and I want you all to cum with me."  
  
Laegjarn inserted one finger, then two, into her mistress' incredibly tight hole and began fingerfucking her while flicking her clit with her tongue. A chorus of moans filled the room, Noire and Tharja griding their pussies against her mistress feet, achieving their release on the humiliating act. Just being close to their mistress, feeling a small part of her, seeing her blissfully lost in lust, was enough for them, and they kept grinding even after they had cum, already building up another mind-shattering orgasm.   
  
Camilla was the next to cum, the stimulation on her sensitive tits overcoming what little resistance she had. One of Kiran's first slaves, she had been so thoroughly trained and she loved spoiling her mistress so much that every minute she spent with Kiran, the nohrian princess was able to cum just by being ordered to. Sonya soon followed, fingering her own asshole while Kiran roughly bit her breast, making her squeal with delight. The mage took great care in her appearance and loved being roughed up, bruised and marked by her mistress, each mark a sign of her love and devotion.   
  
Kiran struggled against her impending climax, Laegjarn's tongue and fingers quickly finding all of her sweet spots. She wills herself not to cum before all of her slaves, so she pets Aversa's head, tenderly running her fingers through the silky white hair, making her purr. The cold, sadistic mage loved these simple acts of affection as much as she loved being teased by her mistress, craving the sincere love they demonstrated after her mind had been manipulated before she was summoned. She toyed with her clit as she came, squirting while a loud moan was muffled by Kiran's tit still in her mouth.   
  
Titania, the redheaded mercenary that prided herself in being the first hero summoned and the first to become a sex slave, shuddered in pleasure as she saw the mistress she loved so much being worshipped like she deserved. Slowly working her own cunt, she began trailing hungry kisses over Kiran's neck and collarbone, drinking in her mistress' scent and making her squirm. She looked up to Kiran, silently begging her to cum, and when the summoner reached down and pushed Laegjarn against her pussy and started grinding against her face she knew her mistress was on the edge.  
  
"That's it, I'm gonna cum on your face..... OH GOD I'M CUMMMING!!!"  
  
Laegjarn struggled to lap her mistress tasty juice as she reached her own peak. The ensemble of moans, of all tones and pitches, the thick smell of sex and sweat and the simple fact she was the one to make Kiran cum driving her over the edge. Her body rocked as she rode the waves of another orgasm, totally and utterly adrift in the sexual frenzy, but she could feel the exhaustion pulling on her, threatening to overcome her will. Kiran tugged her hair, beckoning her closer, and Laegjarn complied, crawling over her mistress's body until her head rested on the crook of the summoner's neck.  
  
"Are you sure that was your first time with a woman?" Kiran teased. "You are a natural."  
  
Laegjarn beamed with pride. "I live to please you, mistress."  
  
"I know you do." Kiran whispered gently, tenderly caressing Laegjarn's cheek. "And I also know you're exhausted. Get some sleep, we have all the time in the world to train you."  
  
Though she wanted more, Laegjarn couldn't fight the order and her own exhaustion, drifting off into a peaceful sleep against her mistress.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Laegjarn woke when the sun was already high in the sky, back in her own quarters. She couldn't remember how she got here, but it didn't matter when the memories of the previous night came flooding back. She couldn't wait to see her mistress again, to serve her again, and unconsciously her hand drifted to her own snatch, teasing her clit. A knock on her door jolted her, and she scrambled to dress before answering it. She was greeted by Camilla and Sonya, that barged into her room without bothering to ask permission.  
  
"Hope you slept well, my darling." Camilla smiled wickedly. "We still have some time before our next campaign, so mistress has sent us to continue your training. Today, you are to do everything we say."  
  
Sonya handed her a parchment with Kiran's signature that stated the same, confirming the order. She looked up to her fellow slaves and saw them already getting undressed.   
  
"Don't worry." Camilla sensed her unease with following orders from someone other than Kiran. "This is all in order to teach you how to best serve Kiran."  
  
Nodding, Laegjarn licked her lips. She would be the best sex slave Kiran had, whatever it takes.

_Fin_


	2. Igren

_So..., _Laegjarn mused, _This is what is like from the outside._  
  
The former princess of Múspell smiled as she watched her newly summoned partner, Igrene, pine over Kiran. Everything, from her body language to the way she asked about the summoner to her when they were on the field.  
  
_Did I look so helpless? I'll have to ask Camilla next time she is fucking my ass._  
  
Laegjarn almost smacked her own ass, but was able to refrain the impulse. The halls of the castle that the Order of Heroes called home were no place for that. There were places for that, and it was her job to give Igrene the push to get there.  
  
She stepped loudly, to get heard, and put a hand on her shoulder. She did not exude sexuality like Camilla, but her fierce temper inspired confidence.  
  
"Just go and talk to her. It will be fine."  
  
Igrene was surprised to see her, but didn't let it show. She gave a nod to Laegjarn, steeling her resolve, and went to talk to Kiran. Laegjarn didn't bother hiding her stare at the woman's magnificent ass as she walked away. By this time tomorrow, she would be fucking it, anyway.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
It was not much later when Laegjarn's studies in her bedroom where interrupted by a knock on the door. She knew exactly who it belonged to, and opened her door to find Igrene looking nervous but resolute. She invited the blonde in with a curt nod, and waited for her to speak.  
  
"So, just what is the Aether Resort?"  
  
Laegjarn couldn't hide her smile. If Kiran had told her, she must have accepted the summoner's offer.  
  
"It's a place where we can be free. Free to love Kiran and each other without any interference or judgement." Laegjarn said, and paused a moment to let it sink in. "We go there every time we can in order to be our true selves."  
  
"As Kiran's sex slaves? Igrene asked.  
  
"Yes." Laegjarn answered, voice filled with pride.   
  
Igrene considered the woman's words and took her hand, squeezing it affectionately. "When she asked me if I want to be a part of her harem, I said yes without thinking. I just wanted to be near her at any cost."  
  
"Believe me, I understand. And you have made the right choice. There is no better feeling in the world than to completely give yourself to someone, to put yourself completely at her mercy and be rewarded for your trust." Laegjarn said, and stepped forward to press the smaller woman against the wall. "And the amazing sex, of course."  
  
The sexual tension between the pair was palpable, but they both knew they had to wait. Igrene hugged Laegjarn, thanking her for the words of encouragement and taking her leave.   
  
Laegjarn sighed as she watched her leave. They were heading to the Aether Resort in the next morning, and it couldn't get here fast enough.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"My name is Igrene. Who I was does not matter, but now and forever I'll be Kiran's sex slave and I'll obey her with my body and soul!"  
  
Laegjarn watched as the bronze skinned beauty spread her pussy open, legs as far apart as she could, and promised to give herself to a life of sexual slavery. It was the first initiation she witnessed, and though she had been to many lesbian orgies since pledging her life to Kiran, there was nothing like this.  
  
The air was tense as the summoner appraised her new pet. Kiran was sitting on Titania's back, the mercenary on all fours as she was used as a human chair, much to the envy of the others in the crowd that wanted that spot. It took a few long, agonizing seconds until she accepted Igrene as her sex slave, and she rose to her feet so that Tharja and Noire could fasten a massive strap-on to her waist.  
  
"Oh my, Igrene certainly does have an amazing ass, doesn't she?" A seductive whisper reached Laegjarn's ear, breaking her concentration on the scene in front of her. Aversa was pressing against her from behind, as was Loki. "It may even be better than yours." The goddess said.  
  
Though they were sisters in servitude, there was still a fierce competition for Kiran's time between them, and Laegjarn's weapon in that fight was her big, round butt. She was very proud of it, and of how much Kiran loved it, and became an expert in all things anal, Still, she wasn't fazed by the obvious provocation.  
  
"I'll teach her everything I know. Together, I'm sure, we'll be able give Kiran even more pleasure." She said, standing proudly. Aversa and Loki smiled to each other deviously, and began playing with her ass, smacking it lightly to make it wobble around and spreading her cheeks just to let them go to see them clap back into place.  
  
"Well then, why not start your first lesson now?" Aversa said, dropping to her knees and burying her face on Laegjarn's ass, rimming her. The already very aroused warrior moaned freely, wetness dribbling down her thighs, and watched as Igrene was in a similar spot, only laying down with her legs behind her head so that the mother and daughter combo could work on getting her hole ready for a monster pounding.  
  
"That's a great idea." Kiran said loudly, catching Laegjarn's attention. Loki was behind her, whispering something in her ear, and Laegjarn burned with desire as they both looked at her with lust in their eyes. "Do it."  
  
Laegjarn nearly came undone as she Loki walked up to her and gave her a passionate kiss before dropping to her knees in front of Aversa, and when she started curling two fingers inside her cunt there was no going back. She came as two fingers became three, then four, then a fist, and kept on having orgasm after orgasm as Aversa did the same to her asshole.  
  
And the way Igrene looked at her, Kiran holding her head and showing to her what being her sex slave meant, it made Laegjarn burn with lust. She stared back at Igrene, who looked so beautiful about to be sodomized, until her legs gave out, overwhelmed by the successive orgasms.  
  
Aversa caught her, leaving her gaping asshole, and she sat resting her body against the mage's. Loki soon joined them, the trio kissing and molesting each other as they watched Igrene's face turn from anticipation to pain and then blissful, mind-breaking pleasure as she was finally fucked by Kiran.  
  
Laegjarn was specially transfixed by how stunning Igrene looked, her whole body shaking with every forceful thrust. The ripples across her ass and the way her breasts danced were hypnotic, and though Laegjarn had been witness to Kiran fucking women with a strap-on countless times, this was special. There were moans all around, the air was heavy with the smell of sex and wherever she looked there were beautiful women in the throes of pleasure.   
  
"Get over here, Laegjarn." Kiran ordered, the warrior immediately crawling to her, overjoyed to obey an order from her mistress. "Show her your holes."  
  
Kneeling in front of Igrene, Laegjarn bent over and spread her thick asschecks. "Take a gooood look," she cooed. "This is your... OOOHHHH!!!"  
  
Her train of thought was lost when Kiran shoved Igrene's face in her ass, the guardian awkwardly tonguing her nether until she was overpowered by a series of powerful orgasm, cries of pleasure muffled by Laegjarn's big, round ass. She could feel the woman start to go limp from her ass being fucked into oblivion, a feeling she knew all too well, but didn't move, waiting for Kiran's next order.  
  
"Don't you dare rest, Igrene." Kiran said, giving the desert guardian's ass a sharp slap that rang across the room. "I'm not done with you. Laegjarn, get a strap-on. Let's double team this bitch."  
  
Fortunately for Laegjarn, she had recovered enough strength in her leg to rush to the toy chest and pick up a strap-on just as big as the one Kiran was wearing. By the time she returned, Kiran had switched positions, with Igrene on top of her, and she aimed the tip of the toy against her drooling cunt only for the summoner to whisper a single word.  
  
"Lower."   
  
Laegjarn gulped, a double anal penetration was a bit much for a beginner like Igrene, but an order from her mistress was sacred. She pushed slowly, letting the new sex slave breath in to get used to sheer girth that was breaking her, and looked down to see the flashes of pain and pleasure clearly written on her face. She knew well how that felt, and leaned down to kiss her while Kiran reached around to grope her tits.  
  
Soon, Laegjarn felt Igrene squirm beneath her, and knew that searing pain had become all-consuming pleasure and she came hard. Laegjarn felt her own orgasm bubbling up, the madness of the orgy, the pounding of the toy against her own sensitive bud every time her hips met Igrene's thick ass and the look of domination in her mistress face being her undoing.  
  
But she never stopped, keeping pace with her mistress and plowing Igrene with all of her might, even as the bronze skinned beauty had been reduced to a barely conscious, cross-eyed, drooling, mind-broken mess until Kiran was satisfied, rolling them out off of her and going in search of fresher prey. She cuddled the broken sex slave as she both drifted off to sleep, succumbing to her exhaustion, before she too pulled out.  
  
For Laegjarn, the night was still young, and she desperately wanted to spank someone.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Laegjarn woke up first, back at the inn in the Aether Resort. She admired the beautiful sleeping form of Igrene in the bed next to her for a few seconds, until a knock on the open door caught her attention: Kiran, in her usual cloak and nursing two cups of steaming hot tea. She offered one for her, and she accepted it after kissing the summoner's feet as a greeting.  
  
"Thanks for last night, Laegjarn." She said, tapping the bed so that the former princess would sit beside her. "How are you feeling?"  
  
The genuine concern in her voice always moved Laegjarn, the sex slave sipping her tea before answering.   
  
"I'm fine, mistress. I should be the one to thank you, being a part of Igrene's initiation was a great honor and pleasure."   
  
"It's a shame she passed out so soon." Kiran said, resting her hand on Laegjarn's thick thigh. "Her training will need to be severe. Are you up for it?"  
  
Laegjarn was spechless for a moment. That she would be entrusted with such an important task was a source of both pride and apprehension to her. But if that was what her mistress wanted, that was what she would do.  
  
"I am, mistress. Igrene will be a proper sex slave by the time I'm done teaching her."  
  
"Good." Kiran said, sipping the rest of her tea. "I will leave it to you, but don't hesitate to ask for help, ok?"  
  
"Certainly, mistress."  
  
Laegjarn nearly melted when Kiran gave her a nice, wet kiss as a goodbye, but recomposed herself. Just how would she train Igrene?  
  
Should she be harsh? Don a strap-on right now and buttfuck her awake? Get the others and run a train on her pussy? No, what she needed was endurance, so it was better to go slow and steady.  
  
She sat on Igrene's bed as she slowly regained consciousness, a happy smile on her face as she was surely remembering the events of last night. "Where am I? Where is Kiran?"   
  
"Mistress Kiran, you mean." Laegjarn answers coldly. "And you are at the inn. Did you not have a chance to go on a tour of the island?"  
  
"No..." Igrene answered, slightly flustered by Laegjarn's cold demeanor. "When I arrived, Sonya blindfolded me and led me to my initiation."  
  
"I see. First, you should know that mistress was disappointed in how easily your body gave out."  
  
Igrene visibly deflated a bit, and Laegjarn took pity on her. "Don't worry, you will remain as her slave. You just need proper training, and I will ensure you reach you full potential as a fucktoy."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The first step of the training was actually introducing Igrene to her fellow members of Kiran's harem, enlisting them to aid her in the training while giving her a tour of the small island, their own little hedonistic paradise with everything one could need to enjoy life.   
  
Laegjarn was wearing a black, skintight bathing suit that clearly showed the outline of her pierced nipples and gave her a nice camel toe, while Igrene was in her usual red dress, only this time ditching the cape and any underwear so that any movement gave whoever was watching a view of her pussy.   
  
The pair ended the tour at the accessory shop, where Camilla was laying out a selection of toys, chains, whips and anything else they could possibly need.   
  
"Oh my, it seems like yesterday I was training you in the ways of pleasure". She cooed while biding Igrene's hands over her head to a beam in the ceiling, pulling on the cord until she was standing on her toes. "And now you have your own protégé! I am so proud of you!"  
  
Camilla is not really wearing anything, only a towel tied around her chest keeps her huge tits from spilling out. There were few things that Laegjarn loved more than playing with her breasts, but she held back that urge.   
  
Now, she had a job to do. She selected a short riding crop for herself cat o' nine tails, and together they circled around Igrene. "You know what is going to happen know."  
  
Igrene nodded, and Laegjarn continued.  
  
"You chose to be here, to be molded into a perfect sex slave for Kiran. If you want us to stop, just say the word, and we will let you go back to the life you had before.  
  
"I'll do anything to have Kiran on top of me again." Igrene answered, eyes shining with resolution. "Do what you must."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Smiling faintly, Laegjarn whipped the side of Igrene's bosom, sending the caramel pair wobbling out of her red dress. Though she hadn't gigantic tits like Camilla or Loki, her rack was still quite big, full heavy breasts with dark pink nipples jiggling slightly as the former guardian bit back a whimper of pain.  
  
"Let the pain become pure pleasure."   
  
Laegjarn flicked one of Igrene's nipples before smacking it, and Igrene could not contain her pained moan. She gagged when Laegjarn shoved the riding crop deep into her mouth, before sucking on it.   
  
"Good. Embrace your role as a sex toy."  
  
Behind Igrene, Camilla took a moment to enjoy the sight in front of her before unleashing the cat o'nine tails on Igrene's back. It torn her dress apart and left deep red welts on her caramel skin, making the woman cough and gag against the piece of leather in her throat.  
  
She does, however, spare her magnificent ass. The first to have the pleasure of having those perfect semi globes jiggling and reddening at her mercy should be her former apprentice. Besides, she could enjoy the view from behind as once again Laegjarn tormented Igrene's tits, making the pair bounce and smack against each other.  
  
"I see you are just about to cum." Laegjarn said, slipping her riding crop against Igrene's labia, coating it in wetness. "Good."  
  
She took a step back, flicking her wrist to hit Igrene right in her sensitive bud. The golden-haired woman let out a pained cry, and would have dropped to her knees if not for the rope holding her upright.  
  
"Not good enough."  
  
Switching with Camilla, Laegjarn smacks every inch of Igrene's jiggling ass with slow, methodical strikes. There is no longer any pain on her moans and whimpers, only pleasure, as the former princess of Múspell takes great joy in making her butt bounce around while Camilla focus on her inner thighs, taking great care to not touch her dripping wet cunt.  
  
Laegjarn's own arousal was already at the limit and one quick look at Camilla's thighs, that were slick with desire, told her everything she needed to know. She put her riding crop away, Camilla doing the same with her cat o' nine tails after a smoldering look from her former protégé.  
  
"What do you think, Camilla?" Laegjarn said, both standing in front of Igrene. She put her arm around Camilla, sliding her hand onto her cleavage and flicking her towel open. "Is she ready for the next step?"  
  
"Mmmm... I think she is... But you can't leave me here like this..." Camilla mewled as Laegjarn groped her tits.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
The pair locked lips and a fiery, messy kiss. Laegjarn took the lead, parting Camilla's legs with her own and grinding against her. She takes a sidelong glance to Igrene and sees how desperate to cum she is, panting like a bitch in heat as she squeezes her thighs together.  
  
_More. I need to tease her more._  
  
Laegjarn was on the edge of orgasm, but she still managed to push Camilla away, a strand of spit breaking between them and landing on her heaving tits. "Lay down," She asked Camilla, the lilac-haired princess obeying without a complaint. "Let's give her a show, shall we?"  
  
"Of course," Camilla replies, fingering herself lazily. "It's only fair we show her the benefits of being one of Kiran's slaves."  
  
Picking up a 2 feet long, 5 inches thick double dildo, Laegjarn pushed half of it into herself, only sliding her bathing suit to the side, before mounting Camilla. She fucked her with a fury, with short, powerful strokes that sent Camilla's tits wobbling wildly until she pinched both of her nipples and pulled, stretching her heavy breasts painfully.   
  
Of course, that only sent Camilla over the edge as she threw her head back, panting heavily. She flipped Laegjarn, now straddling her and rode her, cowgirl style, pushing herself nearly off the toy before crashing back down, her tits now free to bounce and smack against each other.  
  
She put her hands, behind her head, drawing even more attention to her chest, letting out a playful yelp when Laegjarn smacked her underboob, sending it smacking against her chin.  
  
"Teasing slut." Laegjarn growled, watching with half closed eyes as Camilla blew her a kiss. Usually the fuck sessions with her lasted for hours, but she still had Igrene's training in her mind, so she let herself be carried by the pleasure of the toy stretching her cunt and the sights and sounds of a beautiful woman cumming atop of her until she reached her own peak, her moan loud and guttural as she shuddered in bliss.  
  
After Camilla pulled out, she took a minute to recover, getting the wind back in her lungs and covering her pussy before untying Igrene. The golden-haired archer was the perfect picture of a woman desperate for release.  
  
But she would not grant it. For now, that privilege would be Kiran's.  
  
"Let's go Igrene. We must continue your training."  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Slowly... just follow your instincts... listen to my moans to learn just the right spots..."  
  
The location for the next step of Igrene's training was the Dining Hall. Not because they were particularly hungry or anything else like that, but because Laegjarn's next training partners were on cooking duty: Sonya and Titania, both dressed in nothing more than tight white aprons.  
  
The pair was now privy to a fairly tame, by their standards, show: Laegjarn was with her legs spread, Igrene kneeling between them and slowly eating her pussy. Too slowly for Sonya, who got bored of waiting her turn and pulled on Igrene's gold locks, dropping her apron and guiding her mouth deep into her cunt.  
  
"You will learn better with a more forceful hand showing you the way, dear. Now get deep in there... ooohh, that's the way, use all of your tongue in my tight little hole... fuuuck..."  
  
Sonya pushed Igrene's head against her quivering pussy, locking her in place. She thoroughly enjoyed the attention, Igrene's hot breath against her sensitive flesh and eager tongue driving her wild.  
  
"Yes, just like that... Hey!"  
  
"Don't hog her, Sonya." This time it was Titania that pulled on Igrene's hair, holding a fistful of it and guiding it against her core. "Let this also be a lesson. You have no choice, Igrene. You are just a sex toy."  
  
Titania was rough, holding Igrene's head with both of her hands and rubbing her pussy against her face, grinding her hips up and down. She looked down, straight into her golden eyes and face flushed with both overwhelming desire and a lack of air.   
  
"Stick your tongue out. Lick what you can... mmmm" Titania let out a satisfied moan, shivering with pleasure. "Trust your instincts... every woman is born to eat pussy..."   
  
Tired of being left out, Laegjarn also made Igrene please her before Titania could achieve her sweet release. Together, the trio pushed and pulled the golden haired around, treating her not like a partner deserving of love and respect, but only a masturbatory aid.  
  
Laegjarn rejoiced in how, for over an hour, Igrene could only not think and she could barely breathe, for over an hour she could only obey, using her mouth and tongue to achieve her goal of making the trio cum. Their moans and their release were her reward, and it was more than enough.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Exactly one week after Igrene's initiation, Laegjarn and Igrene were both summoned to Kiran's private quarters for the night, just the two of them. It was an opportunity for Laegjarn to receive either a reward or a punishment, depending on the result of the training and though she was confident that she had made the right choices, the thought of the deliciously terrible Kiran might do to if she failed thrilled her.  
  
"Are you ready?" Laegjarn questioned.  
  
The pair now stood before Kiran's door, dressed in their sexiest. Laegjarn had chosen a white, translucent brassiere and matching thong, along with high heels that that made her shapely legs go on for days. Igrene opted for a red micro-bikini, her pink areolas and pussylips clearly visible.  
  
"I am." Igrene answered confidently. "Let's not keep mistress waiting."  
  
They entered the bedroom without knocking, finding Kiran sitting in her large bed, reading a book. The summoner beckoned them closer, the pair kneeling in the bed after kissing her feet as a show of submission, eagerly waiting orders.  
  
There was a tense moment as Kiran devoured them both with her eyes, and Laegjarn specially shivered in delight. To see that her mistress such desire and love in the eyes of her mistress even after she had already fucked her so much in so many ways, made her feel incredibly sexy and powerful. She sat on Kiran's lap when the summoner called her by patting her own legs.  
  
"Tell me, Laegjarn, how did Igrene fare in her training?"   
  
"She was exemplary, mistress." Laegjarn answered. "She took all me and the others could throw at her without a complaint."  
  
"I see. And did she enjoy being used by all of you?"  
  
"We did not fuck her, mistress." Laegjarn confessed. "I decided we should wait for you."   
  
The look of surprise on Kiran's face made Laegjarn doubt herself for a moment, but it turned to a wicked smile that sent shivers up her spine.  
  
"There is a drawer in the corner. Pick a toy for me to see the fruits of your training."  
  
Laegjarn obeyed quickly, picking out the biggest strap-on she found and fastening around the hips of her mistress. The air was thick with anticipation as she watched Kiran push Igrene onto her back, slipping the bottom of her micro-bikini to the side as she grinded the toy against the bronze-skinned sex slave puffy, moist, pussylips.  
  
"Look into my eyes as I once again claim you."  
  
Envy gnawed Laegjarn as stared at the pair, Igrene using all of her flexibility to put her ankles behind her own head, presenting her holes to her mistress. The face she made when their mistress started plunging the toy deep into her pussy, mouth open and panting rapidly, and half-closed eyes filled with love and devotion even as she teetered on the edge of a mind-breaking orgasm, had Laegjarn biting her lower lip while her hand found her pussy, rubbing her clit at the sight in front of her.  
  
And the sounds they made, oh how sweet they were to Laegjarn. From the loud SLAPs of flesh meeting flesh to the low, guttural moans of Igrene that only a woman having her brains fucked out of her mind could make, she knew from experience, they more beautiful to her than any orchestra could make.  
  
All of Kiran's attention was focused on Igrene, the summoner pawing at her tits and saying between her gritted teeth at how Igrene was _her slut, her fat assed slut_, but that didn't stop Laegjarn from reaching her peak at the same time Igrene shouted to the heavens, announcing that she was cumming at the hands of her mistress.  
  
She tried to suppress her moans, but they still caught Kiran's attention. "I don't recall giving you permission to touch yourself." The summoner said, teasing. "Remind me to punish you later. For now, pick a toy and help me fuck this whore."  
  
"Yes, mistress." Laegjarn answered, delighted at the prospect of a good spanking. She chose a double dildo, as long as her arm and as thick as her wrist. She made a show of deepthroating half of it, tilting her head back and giving herself a nice, messy facefuck before bending over and feeding the other half to Igrene's mouth until they locked lips in an obscene, throat-bulging kiss.  
  
Even her mistress, by now used to seeing beautiful, sexy women debasing themselves for her on a daily basis, was left speechless by the erotic display, Laegjarn noticed. She looked up, seeing an approving smile on Kiran's face, and continued making out with Igrene, her mistress pounding the spit-roasted slave even harder until she tired, pulling the toy out of Igrene's gaping cunt.  
  
"Are you still there, Igrene?" Kiran asked, catching her breath. "Don't pass out on me now."  
  
Much to Laegjarn's relief, Igrene answered in the way she could, with a thumbs up.  
  
"Good." The summoner said, lying on her back. "Ride me."  
  
The order forced Laegjarn to withdraw, and she watched as Igrene mounted Kiran, reverse-cowgirl style. A wise choice, she thought, because it would allow for her to use show off her best asset in motion. Indeed, seeing her big, round ass bounce around as she rose until only the tip of the toy before impaling herself back down was a sight no one could resist.   
  
But she didn't watch for long.  
  
"Her other hole is feeling lonely, don't you think?", Kiran asked. a wide grin in her face.  
  
It was not an order, but Laegjarn knew just what her mistress wanted. She pushed the double dildo inside her own eager cunt and mounted Kiran's belly, pushing the rest of the toy into Igrene's asshole, causing the blonde to tense up, the painful double penetration making her brain short-circuit in pleasure.  
  
She reached around and groped Igrene's tits while biting and kissing the nape of neck, the bronze-skinned beauty melting in her embrace. The position meant she could only give short, powerful thrusts into her tight asshole, but the sheer erotic madness of the situation was enough added stimulation for both of them to cum, especially when Kiran started slapping her ass, making her big brown bubble butt jiggle deliciously.  
  
Laegjarn lost track of how many times she and Igrene came, moaning and bucking their hips until both were sore, tired and, most importantly, Kiran wished to be pleased. Igrene, the star of the night, received the honor of eating out their mistress, which she did skillfully thanks to Laegjarn's training. She felt incredibly happy at seeing how her mistress squirmed and buckled under the relentless assault on her folds, painting Igrene's face with her squirt.  
  
The night ended with the pair going on all fours, going ass to ass, with two double dildos stuffed deep into their bowels as Kiran whipped them both. Laegjarn knew the sight of their thick rumps colliding, the lewd CLAPs it made, the bouncing of their tits, their sweat covered skin marked by the whip, was driving her mistress up the walls with arousal, and they were rewarded by Kiran fingering herself to climax, squirting over both their asses.  
  
They came down from their sexual high in a mess of tangled limbs, kissing each other softly. "You know," Kiran said, "I really thought your strategy would backfire, Laegjarn. I mean, not fucking her for a whole week? I was sure her first orgasm would be too much for her to handle."  
  
"I knew she would go beyond her limits in order to feel your touch once again, mistress." Laegjarn countered. They were talking like Igrene wasn't there, which she knew from experience only added to the incredible feeling of being treated like a sex toy.   
  
"So I see."  
  
And with that, her mistress fell asleep first, sandwiched between herself and Igrene with her head firmly nested between their bosoms. They were sweaty, the room stank of sex, but they didn't care.   
  
More importantly, as Laegjarn confirmed by Igrene's beautiful, peaceful smile, they were happy.  
  
_FIN_  
  



End file.
